Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 7 (A work of art)
A work of art is the seventh episode from Hi-5 Series 7. Segments *KATHLEEN does different hat dances. *CHARLI puts on different sport hats. *TIM paints to the rhythm of the music. *CHARLI's body and scarves swirl. *NATHAN pretends to be a magical creature and makes a dance for him. *CHARLI makes yellow, blue and green handprints. *Chats looks for a friend. *KELLIE makes a poem about an owl. *CHARLI does lightning bolt moves. *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about three tubes of paint (Nathan the blue one, Kellie the red one and Tim the yellow one), their owner (Charli) uses them to paint something wonderful. Gallery Kathleen_S7_E7.png Charli_S7_E7_1.png Tim_S7_E7.png Charli_S7_E7_2.png Nathan_S7_E7.png Charli_S7_E7_3.png Looking For A Friend.png Kellie_S7_E7.png Charli_S7_E7_4.png Sharing_Stories_S7_E7.png Trivia *Mexico, officially the United Mexican States, is a federal republic in the southern portion of North America. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mexico *Russia, officially the Russian Federation, is a sovereign country in Eurasia. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Russia *The intro for first Charli's segment is not complete. *First Charli's segment in this episode was filmed along with Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 19 (Animal visits and visitors). Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns Dance, dance, dance, dance along with me Do a hat dance, one, two, three Arms like this and a step like that Do a special hat dance with the special hat, ole! Dance, dance, dance, dance along with me Do a hat dance, one, two, three Arms like this and a step like that Do a special hat dance with my yee-haw hat, yee-haw! Dance, dance, dance, dance along with me Do a hat dance, one, two, three Arms like this and a step like that Do a Russian hat dance with my Russian hat. ;Body move #01 Put on this hat, what does it say? It says I'm says I'm playing tennis, playing tennis today See how I move, see how I run Yeah, playing tennis is a whole lot of fun. Put on this hat, what does it say? It says I'm says I'm playing polo, playing water polo today See how I move, see how I swim Yeah, playing water polo really is a thing. Put on this hat, what does it say? It says I'm says I'm playing rugby, playing rugby today See how I move, see how I run Yeah, playing rugby is a whole lot of fun. ;Making music Painting to the music, listen to its sounds Blub, blub, drip, drip, plop, plop, slop the paint around. Painting to the music, listen to its sounds Blub, blub, drip, drip, plop, plop, slop the paint around Drip, drip, drip, drip, blub, blub, blub, blub Pop, pop, pop, pop, I just can't stop. Painting to the music, listen to it swirl Twirling round in circles, swirly, twirly whirl. Painting to the music, listen to it sound Blub, blub, drip, drip, plop, plop, slop the paint around Drip, drip, drip, drip, plop, plop, plop, plop Blub, blub, blub, blub, I just can't stop. ;Body move #02 No songlet ;Shapes in space There's a magical creature in my dreams It lives on the branch of a magical tree It sleeps by day, but in the cool of night It comes to life and takes flight It flies over the land It flies over the sea It travels through my dreams It is a part of me. There's a magical creature in my dreams It lives on the branch of a magical tree It sleeps by day, but in the cool of night It comes to life and takes flight It flies over the land It flies over the sea It travels through my dreams It is a part of me. ;Body move #03 Pick a colour, use your hand, yellow and blue, it is so grand Mixing up the prettiest green, mixing the prettiest green you've seen Oh, painting, painting, painting with your hands. ;Filler song I'm looking for a friend to play with me today Is anybody out there who'd like to play a game?/(Oh, me, me, me, me, me, oh, me, me) We could solve a puzzle as tricky as can be (Like me) Sing a song or learn to count (One, two, three!) I'm looking for a friend (Oh, me, me) to play with me today Is anybody out there (Jup Jup) who'd like to play a game? We could play a word game, some rhyming could be fun Build a shape, bang a drum (Three, two, one!) I'm looking for a friend to play with me today Is anybody out there? (Aha!) Is anybody out there? (Whoa!) Is anybody out there (Aha!) who'd like to play a game? ;Word play The sound of the wind, the sound of the rain The sound of the lighting and thunder again and again These are the sounds, these are the sounds of a stormy night. The sound of the wind, the sound of the rain The sound of the lighting and thunder again and again These are the sounds, these are the sounds of a stormy night. The sound of the wind, the sound of the rain The sound of the lighting and thunder again and again These are the sounds, these are the sounds of a stormy night. ;Body move #04 E, N, E, R, G, Y A flash of light that can split the sky Give me, give me, give me, give me energy Energy to burn. E, N, E, R, G, Y A flash of light that can split the sky Give me, give me, give me, give me energy Energy to burn. E, N, E, R, G, Y A flash of light that can split the sky Give me, give me, give me, give me energy Energy to burn. ;Sharing stories Paints are cool (Cool!), paints are fun (Fun!) Colours there for everyone You can mix 'em ... do some painting now. Paints are cool (Cool!), paints are fun (Fun!) Colours there for everyone You can mix 'em ... do some painting now. Category:Tim Harding Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about arts & crafts Category:Ep about hats Category:Ep about styles of music Category:Ep about Mexico Category:Ep about country music Category:Ep about cowboys & cowgirls Category:Ep about Russia Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about tennis Category:Ep about water polo Category:Ep about rugby Category:Ep about painting Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about scarves Category:Ep about turning & spinning Category:Ep about dizziness Category:Ep about dreaming Category:Ep about creatures Category:Ep about magic & magicians Category:Ep about flying Category:Ep about handprints & footprints Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about mixing Category:Ep about colours Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep with Chats' & Jup Jup's looking for a friend Category:Ep about looking & searching Category:Ep about friends Category:Ep about poems & poetry Category:Ep about owls Category:Ep about stories & plays Category:Ep about thunderstorms Category:Ep about sounds Category:Ep about mice Category:Ep about lightning & thunders Category:Ep about movement Category:Ep about energy Category:Ep about pencils & pens